The present invention relates to torque wrenches. Torque wrenches are used to tighten fasteners and the like to a predetermined amount of torque. Torque wrenches can include an adjustment mechanism that sets a torque value. The wrench is then used to tighten the fastener and when the set torque value is reached the wrench indicates to the user that the set torque has been reach so that the user can stop torqueing or tightening the fastener. The indication can be a visual or audible indication. In other embodiments, torque wrenches include a gauge that indicates to the user the amount of torque currently being applied by the user and the user then stops torqueing the fastener when they reach the desired torque setting displayed on the gauge.